


Prayed for This

by gradysgarrett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Prays to Castiel, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Purgatory, Season/Series 15, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gradysgarrett/pseuds/gradysgarrett
Summary: Dean prayed to Cas every night they both were stuck in purgatory. This time it's different.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Prayed for This

“...And - and I - I forgive you. Of course I forgive you.” He paused, inhaling again. “I’m sorry it took me so long - I’m sorry it took me ‘till now to say it. Cas, I’m...I’m so sorry. Man, I hope you can hear me. I hope you can hear me.” Dean said, his voice trembling. The hunter sniffled again again and hurriedly wiped his eyes before he nodded, mentally telling himself to get it together. The eldest Winchester stood up slowly, looking around the seemingly endless forest of Purgatory. 

He didn’t know how long it was. He didn’t want to know, because knowing how much time he spent wandering again meant less time to get back home to the bunker, safely and with Cas. Dean held the shotgun close to himself, though he suddenly tensed and cocked the gun when he heard a soft, “Dean.”

Relief flooded his body so quick that it nearly knocked Dean off of his feet.

“Cas?” he asked, voice hopeful and his green eyes shining with a mixture of disbelief and relief. 

“You made it,” the angel observed in his usually low voice as he stood up, taking a few steps towards the hunter. 

“I made it?” Dean asked before surging forward, a strong arm reaching out to wrap around Castiel’s frame. Cas returned the gesture, wrapping both of his arms around Dean, the pair closing their eyes for a few seconds as they embrace. 

Dean was the first to pull back, giving Cas a light shove and checking over his front for any other signs of injuries besides the obvious ones that were at the corner of his eyebrow and temple. “You okay?” He asked, swallowing dryly as the angel answered with a brief nod. 

“I’m fine” Castiel assured him before he launched into a run down of what happened with the remaining leviathans before any of them could turn him in to Eve. Once he produced the Leviathan Blossom from a pocket inside of his jacked, Dean’s face lit up with a hopeful smile. He let out a quick chuckle, looking from the flower then to Castiel. 

“You did it - you did it, Cas,” Dean grinned proudly, the smile reaching his eyes. 

“Well, they’re still after me. We should hurry.” Cas tilted his head in the direction of the rift that would lead them back to the bunker. 

Dean reached out, licking his lips before he spoke up again. “Okay, uh, Cas? I need to say something-”

“You don’t have to say it. I heard your prayer.” Cas nodded slowly, turning to go once more. 

Dean was persistent this time when he shook his head again. “No, I.. I need to say this - I want to,” the hunter said slowly, his grip tightening just a little more on Castiel’s shoulder, silently urging him to stay for a moment longer. The angel listened to the hunter’s silent plea, turning to face Dean again. 

“Cas, I.. I love you.” Dean spoke, his voice cracked when he said it, but he was still determined to continue while Cas was listening and while both of them still had time. “I love you,” he said with more conviction, but he made sure to keep his voice down, “and I always have - all this time. Ever since we first came to Purgatory. I prayed to you, every night that we were apart. I prayed for your safety and mine - I wanted the both of us to make it out of here so I would be able to tell you once we got back, but you let go. I thought I’d never see you again.” 

Green eyes gazed into deep oceans of blue as Dean continued to gather his thoughts. He could feel his heart beating a mile a minute in his chest, quick and fast as a rabbit running from a chasing predator. But Dean was done running. He was done hiding, and done living a life that wasn’t true. 

He took a small step forwards, the shotgun falling with a muffled thump on the forest floor. Dean reached up and gently cupped Cas’s cheek, looking into his eyes. His thumb brushed over Castiel’s stubble. Without hesitating, Dean leaned forwards and closed his eyes. Kissing Cas was something Dean only ever imagined. Never did he ever think he would get to hold him this close, let alone _kiss_ him. 

The hunter would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t feel a shiver run down his spine when Cas kissed him in return. When they pulled away from their embrace once more, it was Castiel’s turn to hold onto him, and he did just that. The angel smiled slowly as he looked up, his hand holding Dean’s elbow, temporarily stopping the hunter from removing his hand from his face. “Dean, I love you too,” Cas told him, the smile only seeming to spread to his eyes and light up his tired features. 

Dean exhaled softly, nodding in silence as relief flooded through him. Relief and something else...happiness? Never did he think he would get this: happiness, acceptance, or to share a kiss with the angel he’s been in love with for years. He stepped forwards again, his forehead resting against Cas’s for a few seconds. 

The hunter parted his lips, like he wanted to say something else, something in addition, but a distant roar sounded. It wasn’t too far off, but they would need to get moving if they wanted to make it back to the bunker without any unwanted visitors. Reaching down, Dean took Castiel’s free hand in his, giving it a tight squeeze.    
  


“Let’s go home.” The hunter said, taking one final glance around Purgatory. Both of them started quickly for the rift that would take them both back to the bunker, walking hand in hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i hope y'all enjoyed this little fic >.< it's my first destiel written fic in so long and first one on this account - and after tonight's episode i just had to write it


End file.
